Dirty Little Secret
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: Draco discovers Hermione Granger's dirty little secret, but decides to keep it a secret. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, what I do own is just the plot.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't like to keep secrets, but this time, he was forced to.

Why? That's a good question. If he revealed that secret, the consequences would be too good to be true, so that's why he decided to just keep it to himself. Her friends' reactions would almost be a pure bliss if they would find out. Who would think of her, as 'that', being labeled the 'brightest witch of their age' and one of the Golden Trio and all. Yes. No one will ever think that Hermione Granger would be involved in such an affair.

So, let's start with what this 'secret' of his really is.

* * *

It was a rather fine day that day. The lake was shimmering because of the sunlight. Flowers were blooming. The sun was high and up, and there were only a number of thick clouds present that day, but the real relief was that it wasn't grey; it was white, assuring the students of Hogwarts that it wouldn't rain that day.

Draco Malfoy dismissed his so-called 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle, as he decided to relax for a little under the shade of a tree near the lake. With him were books. If Hermione Granger were to stumble upon him, she would be shocked to see Malfoy carrying books with him.

Granger.

Malfoy grinned at the thought of her. It made his day the day before when he pulled a little prank on her successfully, which in result, made her hair color turn into blue. If there wasn't anyone to hold her back that day, he was sure that he would hex him, probably into the next century.

He picked up one of the books that were stacked to his left. _Hogwarts: A History_. Funny, he thought. He had never imagined, nor even think the slightest before, that he would actually read the book, but he would now anyway. He found it quite interesting, despite its boring exterior.

He flipped the pages until he finally reached chapter two. He wasn't fond of using bookmarks.

He was about to start reading when he heard someone talking quite loudly than the normal. He turned around to see who they were.

He rolled his eyes and resumed to his original position when he saw that it was only Granger and Weasley.

"No need for me to spare any attention for those two." He muttered to himself.

He was _again_ going to read his newly found favorite book when he heard someone moan, quite loudly.

He snapped the book close. "What the hell?"

Malfoy immediately dropped his book. The nerve! How could someone possibly shag? Or wait, maybe he was just exaggerating things and those two people might be just engaged in a tongue battle, and probably a very fierce one.

He stood up, sure that those two people who were either really shagging or just snogging. He kept cursing under his breath as he walked towards to where all the noise was.

At first, he was quite thankful that he only saw the persons snogging, and not shagging. The real surprise was _who_ they were.

Draco Malfoy decided that that day would be one of the days during his school life that he would never dare forget.

* * *

Hermione Granger's fears (although it was annoyance the previous years) of passing Draco Malfoy through the hallways or make eye contact with him during meal times, doubled after his stumbling upon them a few weeks earlier.

But this fear was met unfortunately when she stumbled upon him on her way to the library.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, to whoever it was she stumbled upon on.

After picking up her bag and her books which fell on the floor, she came face to face with her lifelong nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She said, as if the name was some sort of a taboo.

"Granger." He also said, although this time, Hermione was quite surprised that it was somewhat gentle, but had strings attached to it.

"Anyway, sorry for bumping into your precious robes." She said, with the usual tone of sarcasm in her voice whenever it was Malfoy who she was dealing with, but this time, Malfoy felt her voice falter.

He sneered, like he usually did. "My robes are indeed precious…" When he sensed that she was going to walk away, she grabbed her arm and forced her to turn back to him.

"But your secret is far more interesting. Am I right, Granger?"

Hermione's body stiffened. Her eyes were pleading, and Draco was surely enjoying this. It was far more better than putting her under the Imperius Curse.

Hermione bit her lip before saying anything, hoping that it would at least threaten the Slytherin, but she was too naïve to even think that it would. When Draco released his grasp on her arm, she glared at him. "Don't you dare say anything or I'll-"

"You'll what exactly, Granger? Think your threats are enough to actually threaten me? Where's your brain Granger? Had it gone down the drain every time you snog or possibly shag-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione's palm then came crashing onto Malfoy's face.

"How dare you! You're going to regret this. You filthy little mudblood!"

The slap was strong enough to make his lower lip bleed. Malfoy cleaned the blood with his sleeves.

"But you have to be thankful that I've decided not to tell anyone yet. I'm going to have to keep your dirty little secret for a while, mublood. Although I'm quite convinced that your blood is really foul considering you're dating a girl. A girl and a girl must never be together. That's taboo." He told her, as if to lecture her.

Hermione glared at him. What right did he have to say all of those things? Loving another person, be it the same sex, will never be taboo. At least that is what Hermione Granger believes.

The elitist, Draco Malfoy, believed not only in being pureblood, but also pure in sexual orientation.

But for now, he decided to let the filthy little mudblood run away and scurry off as she rubs her teary eyes and curse him numerous times.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

Who would ever think?

Draco Malfoy would keep Hermione Granger's dirty little secret – for the time being.

**

* * *

Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
